Love Songs
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Puck and Kurt are partners for a project in Glee. Let the torture begin! Pink here! Read and Review guys! Chapter 19 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey,Pink here! Okay, I did when I should be studying so if it sucks blame the formulas stuck in my head!

This was originally a one-shot but if ya like it I could continue it!:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Though I always wanted Chris Colfer for christmas;)

"Love songs"Mr. Schue said "It has been in every musical genre. From RnB to Rap to Opera to musicals. They have the power to change people. And your assignment for this week is: to perform, with your partners, a love song. Now to keep things interesting I decided to have same gender pairs:

Tina and Mike

Quinn and Mat

Britney and Santana

Finn and Mercedes

Puck and Kurt

Rachel and Artie

Any questions? No? Now get to work"

Crap. Does hate me or something? I bet he's out to get me. I mean I know I have a better voice range and better clothes but honestly!

"Fag" Puck said, acknowledging me

"Homophobe" I returned

I look at Mercedes jealously. No fair! She has the best partner.

"You'll never get him" Puck says as he looked at what I was looking at.

"I don't know what you talking about" I say in a dignified voice but honestly I'm shaking inside.

"Whatever, Faggot. Let's get this over with" He said annoyed

"How about 'Fuck You Very Much by Lily Allen'?" I said with an honest tone

"I'm serious, Hummel! I need to ace this, If I don't I won't get enough extra credit to pass Spanish and fail the subject I get pushed out the football team" He growled

"And I should care why?"

He gave me a glare so cold it almost affected me. ALMOST

"Fine, How about Baby we're Invincible by A rocket to the moon and…Vanilla Twilight by Owl City?" I suggested

"What?"

"A Rocket to the Moon, Owl City. Oh, honestly do you listen to music at all?" I scoff

"Whatever. Are they any good?"

"Here, Listen" I hand him my IPod and play them

He taps his foot to the beat and nods his head. His face starts to relax and his eyes flutters shut. I have to admit, Puck looked kinda cute. I mean if you're into Mohawks and heavy metal and stuff like that.

"It's alright" He says and hands me my IPod back.

"Good. Practice my house every after school" I say and right on cue the bell rings and I'm off to the next class.

**Parking Lot**

I saw Puck leaning on my car, talking to Finn. I straighten up and fix my hair.

"Hi Finn" I said smiling "C'mon Noah, let's not waste my time." I open my car door and automatically open the others

"Bye man." He says to Finn and hoped into my car

Inside the car was dead silent. It was like we were in a funeral only worse because no one else is there. He takes out a pen and paper and started scribbling and doodling.

"That's pretty good" I said, impressed. It was a lettering of A Rocket to the Moon and a drawing of a rocket zooming around.

"Thanks" He said

"Why aren't you in the art club? You seem to enjoy drawing"

"With the other faggots? I don't think so" He sneered

Honestly, why do I even try? "Just because it's not filled with idiots throwing a ball for fun does not mean it's filled with faggots" I say gripping the stirring wheel so hard my knuckles turn white

He lets out a huff and continued doodling. We continued to drive in silence

**My house**

He let out a whistle as we entered my house

"Damn, Hummel. Nice house" He said

"Oh, No insults? No, that's such a gay house or such?" I said

His face turns to stone and said softy "I'm not all bad you know"

I raised an eyebrow and let out a humorless laugh "Biggest lie I ever heard. Anyway, let's just get the torture over with"

I lead him to my basement/practice room.

I placed my IPod on the speakers and played 'Vanilla Twilight'. "Let's master this song first" I said

He took out his guitar and said "I downloaded the notes on my IPhone" and started to play it on his guitar

**After Practice**

"Wow, Noah. A whole hour without gay comments. Great progress" I said slapping him on the back.

"You don't know me" He said softy

"Of course I do. You're always under your best friend, No pun intended, Football, glee, Quinn, even in the social ladder but one you think one day you'll bake away from that. You have problems at home, yes? Your mother wants you to have a steady girlfriend but you're the speed dater type. Once you're done with her you throw her away like a rag doll. You're a smooth operator. Deep down you know that at least ¾ of the school hates you. Even your friends. Sometimes you think Glee is the only thing true in life"

"Shut up" He said harshly

"What? You don't like hearing the-" I was cut off with Noah crashing his lips onto mine

It wasn't rough like I thought it would be. He was gentle, like a first date kiss. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer. My hands quickly flew up to his neck and my eyes flutter shut. He pulls off and said softly and in a caring way "I'm better than Finn" and left without another word.

This would be interesting


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2!

Again, Sorry for the sucky-ness (Is that a word?)

Disclaimer: I own Glee as much as I own your souls. I am still waiting for Santa to deliver Chris Colfer to my house :))

* * *

That kiss.

Wow.

I have to say, Noah is a damn good kisser but I have to be honest, that wasn't our first kiss.

We were in preschool; Noah and I were hanging by the swings.

"You know," I said "I don't want to be kissed by a girl"

"Why not?" Mohawk-less Noah asked

"Cause they have cooties. So I want to be kissed by someone who doesn't have cooties"

"Boys don't have cooties"

"Then I'll be kissed by a boy then"

Not long after I said that, Noah crashed his lips squarely into mine.

I parked My Baby in the lot as I chuckled at the memory.

"Look what the cat dragged in" I heard a voice behind me say

Crap.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by the back of my shirt to the dumpsters.

"Hey Puck, Look what we got" Honestly, Did they take too much hits in the head that prevent them to speak in proper English?

"Aw, C'mon guys not him. Jacob is an easier target" Noah said

"Why not? Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Guys I said no!"

"Since when do you defend faggots like him?"

"Don't use that word!"

"You know what guys?" a jock said, motioning the Neanderthals behind him "Lets not waste these slushies on the FAG today" as soon as the words left the jerk's lips a shower of purple, pink, blue and red slushies were thrown and landed on Noah's muscular form.

"Crap" he cussed

"C'mon. I'll help you clean up" I said

**Bathroom**

"You didn't have to do that you know" I said as I helped him clean the corn syrup of off his face.

"You're part of the team now. We can't keep killing each other"

"It didn't stop you before"

"It's different now"

"How different?"

"Nothing, Anyways I might be late for class. Bye, Kurt"

Kurt. Wow, he actually used my first name. I'm impressed.

The day passed by painfully slow, I couldn't wait for Glee practice (Not because of Noah but because of Finn [?]) I got slushied twice and 'Fag' called, well, I lost count after 3rd period. I don't know why but the whole time Noah's voice kept repeating in my head.

"Hey, M" I greeted Mercedes as she met me by my lockers.

As we walked down the hall, talking about how plaid shirts might make their comeback (I thought otherwise) and saw the most disgusting scene I've ever seen.

"I feel bad for the girl" Mercedes said as we passed by "The walking STD vending machine just stuck his tongue to her throat. Yuck"

And stuck her tongue out

I don't even know why I'm so pissed right now. I shouldn't care, right? Yet I do. I just want to grab jerk-ass Puck and his empty head and ram it to the floor.

**Chemistry**

Yuck, Puck is here. Wait, I don't care, Right?

Suddenly a note popped to my desk

**What's your problem? You seem all mad-ish**

**-Puck**

_None of your business so don't ask  
_

**Well stop frowning; you look cuter with that heart melting smile of yours**

**

* * *

**

Find out what happens next chapter!

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Chapter 3!

It's December 24 here so I decided to post this before Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own Glee…NOT. I am still waiting for Santa to bring me Chris Colfer

* * *

I was about to reply when the teacher caught us "Puckerman! Hummel! No passing of notes, Flirt on your own time! 10 minutes detention, Count it!" And turned back to teaching us crap we'll never care about.

I tuned a new shade of red after that and tried to ignore Noah the rest of the period.

**Detention**

"Ugh! Noah stop it!" I screeched for the billionth time as he kept pulling the sting of my jacket, making it tighter.

"I'm bored" He simply said

"Don't you have somebody to sext or something?" I said heatedly

He didn't flinch or anything and said this so nonchalantly it was like he was talking about the weather "I'd rather be with you"

"Puckerman! Hummel! Your time is up!" The proctor said without lifting his head from the paper.

"I hate you" I said to him and walked off.

UGH! He is so confusing! First he kisses me then he makes out with another girl then he tells me he'd rather be with me.

"Why are you so pissed anyway?" He called from the hallway

"I'm not" I snapped

"Yes you are! Look I'm sorry whatever I did"

"Whatever,Puck" I spat out "Just be ready for Glee practice in 10 minutes." And stomped off

My exit would have been more effective if I didn't get slushied. Great, 100 calories in a cup now all over my new D&G coat.

"Noah, Don't" I said stopping him on his track as he was charging the slushie thrower.

"Are you questioning my bad-assness?" He said flexing his muscles

I burst-ed out laughing and the weirdest thing happened, He smiled. Not the usual smirk that always tempted me to ram his head on the wall(and kiss him senseless) like a real smile It was (handsome, cute, like it was carved by angels) nice.

"C'mon" He said placing his arms around my shoulders "Let's get you cleaned up"

**Bathroom**

As I was fixing my hair on the mirror, the sticky-ness finally off of me, when Noah asked this startling question.

"What do you see in Finn?"

I decided to test Noah and his trust

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah"

"I have a thing for athletes" I said blushing

"I'm an Athlete" He said stepping closer to me.

I took a safety step backwards forgetting that, that was the corner wall.

He placed his arm on the other side of the wall so I was totally cornered.

He was so close I could smell him. He smelled like Axe cologne and old leather, probably from his jacket.

I am cornered in the bathroom by Noah Puckerman.

Crap.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas, you guys! Well it's Christmas here so yeah. I wrote this during our NocheBuena [Christmas Feast] since I was bored annoying my sister

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Santa, why won't you bring me Chris Colfer for Christmas?!=))

* * *

He got closer and closer to me until we were an inch apart. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I unconsciously licked my lips and he drew closer and closer

_CRASH!_

"Puck!" I heard a voice say, the one who slammed the door open

Noah grabbed the front part of my shirt and lifted me about 2 inches off the ground "You touch me one more time and well you don't want to know" His voice angry but his eyes pleading and sorry.

Damn confusing bastard.

As I was scurrying off the jock was still at he door, "Fag" he sneered and dropped an orange slushie on my head.

Great, even in the bathroom I get slushied.

**GLEE practice**

"You changed" Noah commented as be broke into pairs

"You don't expect me to stay in those clothes that jerk slushied me in did you?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Look, I'm sorry I did what I did…"

"I could care less bout your excuses, Puck. I was stupid to think you'd pick so called team mates over your reputation. I shouldn't get my hopes up when it comes with Noah Puckerman."

"But…he…you…I'm sorry!" he said, sheepishly

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" I said

**Next Day**

I hate the days I'm sick. And this is likely caused by those damn slushies. I feel all vulnerable and when I try to sing myself better I sound like dying sheep.

"Hey, Can you take care of yourself today?" My dad asked "I can cancel those car appointments you know"

"No, dad. I'm okay" I said practically pushing him out the door.

I was in the middle of watching Legally Blonde 2, wearing my mother's scarf[ I love her scarf, it kinda helps me remember her] when the door bell rang

I wrapped myself in my robe and walked by the mirror.

I look like a mess! My hair was all over the place and I was paler than usual.

I slowly walked to the door, dragging my bunny slippers with me.

I opened the door and the most unexpected person was on the other side

"Noah" I breathe and slammed the door in his face

He's out there wearing his leather jacket and holding a teddy bear

Well, that's new

"I'm sorry, alright"

"Sure you are" I sneered

"I swear I am. Please don't tell me I skipped school for nothing" He pleaded

I opened the door a crack and he came barreling inside, enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Noah…Noah…Get off"

"You sick so I visit"

"You can't afford to miss school!"

"That's the same thing the lady told me about cervical cancer vaccine and look at me now!" He said proudly

"Cervical cancer only happens to girls"

"Oh, good that they only had half the vial in when I pulled off" He smiled

I laughed and ushered him in

"I am Doctor Noah reporting for duty" he said "You need Ye Old Puckerman family soup. Fixes and sickness" he said and invited himself to the kitchen

This will be one heck of a day

* * *

**Read&Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I wrote this during a family reunion so if it sucks blame the little kids who keeps running around (Or my lack of talent. Yeah, Probably my lack of talent)

* * *

I followed Noah into the kitchen, still stunned on what had happened

**Kitchen **

He was wearing the 'kiss the cook' apron and getting various cooking utensils.

"You Cook?" I said, surprised

"There's a lot you don't know about me, babe" He said and winked

I sat on the counter stool, watching him cook

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to cook" he said, pulling me off the stool.

"Okay, Put your hands like this" he said behind me, his arms around mine. His closeness was driving me mad. His breath near my ear, the warmth making me fuzzy all over

I wish time would just stop right now, where everything is perfect. His arms around me, his scent driving me crackers. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

"The apron said so" I whispered.

He started to smile, A real smile, not that hot smirk of his. A real smile that makes me gooey all over. He leans in and my eyes flutter shut. I've never been so anxious in my life.

"_You wouldn't believe your eyes as ten million fireflies lit up as I feel as I fell asleep_" his phone sang.

I let out a sigh as he answered his text.

"Who was it?" I asked as he was smiling after he read his text.

"Erm…Mike…he needs help with his tackle" He said, a little nervously

I rolled my eyes, Boys and their Football.

We took the soup and eat at my room

We watched some movies like, well I forced him to watch RENT and he forced me to watch Oceans 12. And right now I'm forcing him to watch Mamma Mia.

He keeps texting though, it's getting annoying.

"No it is not!" I said laughing

"Yes, they are!"

"No they aren't!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Noah, I'm petty sure rhinos aren't unicorns turned ugly and fat!"

"Yes they are! It's so obvious I don't get why aren't the science-y people doing something about it!"

"Ooooh! I love this song!" I said as 'Lay All Your Love On Me' came

"Then let's sing it!"

"I sound like dying sheep, Noah"

"Beautiful dying sheep!"He said

"_I wasn't jealous before we met, Now every man that I see is a potential threat"_ He sang and went up the couch "_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that __smoking__ was my only vice. But now it isn't true_" He went back down and went close to me. "_Now everything is new, And all I've learned, Has overturned, I beg of you_"

I can't believe Noah knows Mamma Mia! This man is just full of surprises.

"_Don't go wasting your emotions_" I sang as he intertwined our fingers "_Lay all your __love__ on me!" _

Honestly, Noah must be the clumsiest person in the world! He took a step backwards and tripped on his own feet! Sending him to fall and me above him.

We laughed at each other and he looked at me squarely in the eyes.

"You should be more careful" I said

" I can't seem to focus anymore"

"Why not?"

"Cause you're here"

I suddenly feel a vibration on my thigh

"Oh, HONESTLY!" I said grabbing the blasted phone

"NO, KURT!"

It was Santana

Sexting him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Happy almost New year everyone! We are so ganna rock 2010!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee or the souls of Chris Colfer and Mark Salling :(:))

* * *

Why do I even try?

Hot tears start to form in my eyes but I'm determined to hold them back.

"Just go, Noah" I said

"Look, I'm not even replying." He shoved his phone to me and his sent box was filled with 'please go away'

"I really like you, Kurt" He said and wrapped his arms around me "I don't want anything to, mess it up"

**Puck's POV **

You might be surprised that I'm actually interested with the fag Hummel. And I'm not. I swear. I'm not some prissy fag who goes out with guys and stuff. I love women and their tight ass.

It's a dare, it's not like I'll ever hang out with Hummel on my free will(But he's pretty cool, I mean you know…Whatever) I'd rather light myself on fire. All I need to do is spill hiss guts in the whole school. Just to prove to the guys that I'm still one of them and not some singing and dancing faggot.

I did have some, erm, minor set backs. But any day now Hummel would be in the palm of my hand.

You might think I don't have a heart but I worked too heard for too long on my reputation just so it would disintegrate just because I joined homo explosion.

And it's Hummel, he'll get over it, he always does, He's a brave kid. I mean, for a fag. And he has those Glee kids to protect him. And Finn. And probably some of the Cheerios! (Man, I'm getting use to placing an exclamation point after that.)

Anyway . He's a pretty okay dude. He'll bounce back, right?

RIGHT?!

But I've been having guilty dreams lately and they're all the same. It was Kurt crying. His beautif-I mean green eyes were red and puffy. And all I wanted to do a beat the crap out off the guy who did this to him. And at the end we just end up in each others arms. And like after that I just wanted time to stop.

I mean, you know…yeah

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. :p read and review guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this is told in **Puck's POV**, Tell me if you want to switch back to Kurt or I could do both. Anyway, it's December 31 first so happy it's almost New Years Eve!

I'm trying to write as much stories as possible before we go back to *Shudder* **school**

Disclaimer: Why won't you be mine, Chris Colfer?!*Turing into craze fan girl now*

* * *

"Tell me again why the hell we're watching high school frigging musical?" I asked.

We were in Berry's crib. I was seated on the floor between Mercedes and Artie while the others sat on the couch. I was suppose to sit next to Hummel but Tina beat me to it. I always hated that kid.

I'm not jealous; I mean its Hummel were talking about....

Whatever.

"Because, Noah" Rachel said "There are dances here that we might find useful. I have the whole trilogy, Mamma Mia, RENT and Fame. E could have a movie marathon!" She said so perkily it made me want to burn my head off.

Well, everything she does makes me wanna burn my head off.

Hummel got up and volunteered to get the pop corn.

Man, this movie is so GAY! All the singing and dancing is making me sick. I feel for the guy in the fro. I know how it feels when your best friend turns his back on you for _singing._

I got up during Bop To The Top (That was my limit on show tunes) and mumbled about getting drinks in the kitchen.

I got a bottle of wine and two 6 packs of beers. This should be enough alcohol for the damn movie marathon.

I suddenly hear banging from the closet. I open the door tentatively, scared on what the Berry's keeps in their closet.

Whoa! Their closet is HUGE! And full of junk.

"Hello?" I hear a voice from inside say

"Kurt" I said. I hear the door shut behind me as I walked over the junk

"THEDOOROPENSFROMTHEOUTSIDE"He said in on breath. He was sitting on the floor, the popcorn bowl beside him. He was wearing that haughty expression I always found adorable.

Wait, did I just call Kurt adorable?

Weird.

"I was checking my phone when the door shut. I tried calling someone but my battery died. Do you have you cell phone?"

"I left it outside"

I sat next to him and offered him a beer

"I'd rather have wine" He sneered

"C'mon, Kurt, Don't be a pansy" I laughed

He shot me and angry look and took a can. His cheeks red with anger. He's so cute when he's angry

Did I just call him cute?

I gatta shake this off.

**AFTER 5 CANS OF BEER**

Kurt's funny when he's drunk

*giggle*"Noah" *giggle*"You're pretty"*giggle*

"Thanks?" I said tipping another can to my mouth

"I" *giggle* "Like your lips the best" *giggle*

"Noah?" He said. No giggles this time.

I felt a weird feeling when he said my name. a felt a smile going up my lips

Dude, freaky.

"Yeah?" I said, still smiling.

"I'm going to kiss you now" He said and tackled me to the ground

His lips were soft compared to the other girls in the whole town. Probably from all the crap he places in it. He taste like beer and strawberries.

I love strawberries.

I rolled over and placed my weight on my hands which were on either side of him.

We broke away breathless. His eyes shining, his cheeks blushing and hot and his hair messed up.

He looked beautiful.

I don't even have something to say to object that.

I heard the door slam open and a voice say "OH, HELL TO THE NAH!"

Shit.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Happy After New year!

3 days before we go back to school

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. *pout*

* * *

We turned out heads to see the whole Glee club staring at us, mouth agape and eyes unflinching.

"Hi guys!" Kurt said perkily "Noah and I are playing wrestling, Wanna join?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. Note to self: Don't every give Kurt alcohol.

They dragged us to the hall. While the group surrounded me with nasty looks they let Kurt skip down the hall while singing "_I like big butts and I can not lie. You other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist. And a round thing in your face"_

Whoa.

I smirked and returned back to my solemn expression after hearing the guys crack their knuckles.

What I do?

They roughly pushed me to the couch next to Kurt who was talking about rainbows.

"What the hell did you do!?" Quinn screeched.

"I got bored otta my ass so I went to the kitchen to get some alcohol" I started to explain "I heard some banging and saw Kurt inside the closet. We both got locked in and he had too much to drink"

"TOO MUCH TO DRINK?! LISTEN TO HIM!" Mercedes fumed

"….And that's why the moon is shaped as a cow" Kurt finished with big smile on his face and his eyes glazed.

"Someone needs to take him home" Finn said

"I'll do it" I volunteered "Seeing that I did get him drunk anyway"

Everyone grudgingly agreed and helped me get Kurt in the car.

"_She had dumps like a truck truck truck .Thighs like what what what .Baby move your butt butt butt_" He sang and instantly fell asleep.

Kurt mumbles a lot when he's asleep

"The ponies need gas…"

"That pillow looks hungry…."

"Remember to eat the red man-duck…"

"Finn, stop that! You know I'll go for Puck…"

WA? I nearly crashed the car when I heard that.

"I mean who else should win best hair?"

I let out a sigh, That's it?

It was easy to sneak him to his house since his dad wasn't there.

When I laid him to his bed I stopped for a while.

He's cute. A bit. And he's cool to be with. He starts to smile and I feel a slight tingle in my spine.

That's been happening a lot lately must be guilt or something.

I mean I don't like Kurt, Right?

I start to slip away when Kurt's grip gets tighter.

"You stay" He mumbles to his pillow.

I try to pry myself off but man! This guy is tough!

I gradually light next to him and wrap my arms around him.

I feel nice around him. I breathe deeply, letting happiness settle in for a while

"I love you,N…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while O_o

Anyway, here is chapter nine! Oh, I'm starting a new series **The Bet** it's Puck/Kurt!

"I love you, Nikki Hilton. You're so much prettier than your sister" he mumbled

I let out a sigh of relief, this can't go too deep. I don't want to hurt the kid, just humiliate him so my reputation would go back the way it was.

And yet, I can't help but feel a little sad. It's always nice to be loved. And I feel a bit fuzzy thinking of Kurt saying 'I love you, Noah'

Wait, WHAT THE HELL?!

I keep having these feelings! And they won't get the hell off. I just want to do the plan and get it over with.

And the dreams are getting worse too!

Man, in the last one he was…erm…Oh,crap! I'm blushing. He was…erm…well let's just say he made me really happy.

I'm getting softer and softer by the minute!

The bed suddenly shifts and I see Kurt get up, adorably rubbing his eyes and turn into a shade of green.

I quickly thrust a bucket under him as he spill the contents of his stomach in.

"Thanks" He mumbled

"No prob"

His eyes grew wide, like a deer that was about to get run over by a car. Cute in a way.

"W-What are you d-doing here, Noah?" He stuttered

"You don't remember much, do you?" I laugh

"The last thing I remember was being stuck with you in the closet" He said burying his face in his hands.

"Well, You apparently like bug buts and you cannot lie: I laughed

"Craaaaaap" He laughed "what time is it?"

"11 pm. Why?"

"You want to stay here for the nigh? My dad won't be here for about a week and its pretty late and it's dangerous to walk in the streets…." He starts to blush and ducks his head.

I start to smile and blush as well

WTF?!

"Yeah, Sure"

"I'll just grab some clothes from my dad." He said and left the room

This is ganna be one hell of a night


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so looooooooong for an update. I got too busy and stuff. SORRY!

Disclaimer: I own Glee and I am a student in Hogwarts. :D

* * *

"You know" I said. We had already changed and showered. Now we were just hanging out it Kurt's basement/room. "We haven't practiced for Glee's love songs mash up"

"Well" He said crossing the room "Since I don't sound like dying sheep anymore. I don't see any harm into practicing" He placed his Ipod in the speakers and the first chords of "Baby we're invincible" started to play

"_I see you and I'm ready to make my move but I'm scared and I know that you have better things to do_" His sweet voice sang, sending shivers down my spine

"_I touch your hand and I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve it's clichéd I know but baby it's the price we pay_" I sing, intertwining our hands.

"_To get the things we wanted and get the things we left behind" _We sang together "_It's what you wanted, what you needed what you always dreamt about_"

Our surroundings seem to vanish as we sing. All it mattered was me, Kurt and the song. I spun him around, his head thrown back in laughter

"_Don't take another step, don't breathe another breath unless you're coming back to me_" He sang, his back facing me

"I'm trusting you and I'm taking the long way home, I'm leaving and it's not because of you I sang and warped my arms around him. I wish time would stop right now.

I placed soft kisses on Kurt's cheek. His face got red and he spun around but I kept my grip on his arm.

I pulled him closer, now we're face to face. Our breath in sync. I placed his hands on my neck and mine on his. His grin got bigger and soon we were slow dancing. Our foreheads touched and we just stared into each other's eyes.

I had to fight the urge to kiss him, his soft lips taunting me. I decide to stop fighting the urge and lean in.

Our lips finally meet and nothing else seem to matter. I pulled him closer, hungrier. To which he replied quite well.

We heard a cough behind us. He turn our heads to see , hands on his hips and glaring at us.

"Dad" Kurt breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I finally got rid of my writers block! So I shall reward myself by writing another chapter! So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

Oh, shit

We quickly untangled ourselves from each other and stood 3 feet away.

Mr. Hummel took a step towards me and started the interrogation.

"Name?"

"Noah Puckerman"

"Age?"

"16"

"Blood type?"

"Uhm, B?"

"GPA?"

"2.5"

"How the hell did you meet my son?"

"Uhm, we were both in Glee and football"

"Gatta car?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Job?"

"Yes, sir"

"Clean prison record?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Siblings?"

"Yes Sir"

"Loyal?"

"Uhm, Yes Sir"

"Responsible?"

"Uhm…..Yes Sir"

"You like my son?"

"Yes Sir"

"You wanna get into his pants?"

"DAD!" Kurt shrieked

"Ye-I mean no sir"

"NOAH!" Kurt looked like his head was about to pop

"Hm" Mr. Hummel said circling me once more "Why my son?"

Because he's the most amazing person I've ever met. He so beautiful without even trying. From his soft brown hair to his not-quite-blue-not-quite-green eyes. His voice is like and angel sent from heaven. I love how he's always confident in everything he does. I love how he always dominates the room, always the brightest star. He makes me feel those weird things in your stomach those sappy love songs always say. He's the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about at night and who I think of in between. When I'm around him my world seems brighter, like I could take on any challenge thrown against me. He's the first person I think of when sad songs play. He's the image of total perfection. He makes me the happiest person alive with just a word of hello. I started going to math class just to see him. He can make me watch sappy romantic movies and actually enjoy it. The best part of the day is when I hang out with him. And I think I'm falling for him.

Oh, shit.

I think I'm in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**READ AND**** Review**


	12. Chapter 12

I decided to post something in the middle of the week.

Why?

I have no idea

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

I ran out of the room. I can't be in love with a dude. That's just creepy. I mean DUDE!

Okay gatta find a girl, Gatta find a girl, I gatta be a man again. I gatta make out with a girl.

Let see my options are…

Quinn: Not in a million years

Santana and/or Brittney: Ditto

Mercedes: too much drama

Tina: Nah, She's Artie's. At least, that's what I heard. They look sweet together anyway.

Rachel: She makes me wanna light myself on fire

Kurt: His lips are soft…..WAIT! Duuuuuuuuuuude

Suzie Pepper:...Rachel it is!

After driving to her house, and aimlessly around, I drove to the mall. Maybe she's there.

The first went to the music store. I suddenly catch myself wondering to the musicals section. A smile creeps up my lips as I finger the 'Wicked' soundtrack. He sound so beautiful when he sings

SHIT!

I should not be thinking about _him_. I briskly walk out the store and walk around the mall.

I gatta do this. I gatta make out with Rachel. I gatta make out with Rachel. I gatta make out with Rachel. I gatta make out with Rachel. I gatta make out with Rachel. I gatta make out with Rachel.

I finally spot Rachel at the café all by here self.

"Rachel!" I called

What I'm doing is NOT stupid. What I'm doing is NOT stupid. What I'm doing is NOT stupid. What I'm doing is NOT stupid. What I'm doing is NOT stupid.

"Puck?" She turned

I ran to her and crash my lips onto her. At first she was taken by surprised but she returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and nice. It would have been an awesome kiss but…

I didn't feel the spark I normally felt with Kurt. No fireworks. No clichéd heart jumping. No nothing.

And then I thought maybe falling in love with Kurt wasn't so bad after all. I mean, he is the best thing that happened to me.

"Noah" said a soft voice behind me. OH SHIT!

I turn around to see Kurt. _My_ Kurt. His angelic features glowing.

"Kurt!" I said "I can explain"

_I love you_

"No,Noah. I should have known this. I can't meet your needs, only women can. I understand. I'm not mad" He said in a calm voice

"But-I"

"It's okay" He interjected "We'll be friends"

He then turned and walked away

Crap.

* * *

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Got bored. Wrote crap.

I had most trouble with this chapter so forgive me if it's REALLY crappy.

Disclaimer: Me no own glee:(

**See if you can find the Harry Potter quote there. It's very small so squint!:)))**

* * *

I hate the person who thought going to the beach for the whole week was fun.

As a treat from the school for winning sectionals they rented a beach house in Montauk for the whole weekend. The school'll pay for transport, food, EVERYTHING!

Mister Schue thought it was quote "a marvelous idea" unquote. He said it would give us more time to spend with our 'love songs' partner. Please, I know he just wants to spend time with Miss Pillsbury, who would be chaperoning the trip.

We enter the weather beaten house, still tired from the trip.

"Okay guys" Mister Schue said "The girls room in down the hall to your right, Boys same on your left. You guys gotta find a room mate cause we only have 7 rooms" the girls walk to their room, leaving us boys there.

"Uh, Finn?" Artie said wheeling to us "Can I bunk with you? I need help going in and out of bed"

"Yeah" Finn said, His dopey I'm-ready-to-help smile going to his face. Mike and Mat paired up leaving me with Kurt.

I glanced at Kurt who nodded pointedly back. Everything was like before. We wouldn't ignore each other but it's not like we'd talk to each other down the halls. We had our civil conversations ("It' raining" "Yeah") I told the jocks to lay off of him, which they did with great difficulty( "Since where you defending the fag, man?")We would try to be as far away from each other as possible. We'd still exchange catty remarks with each other ("Jerk!" "Princess!") But that's the extent with talking to one another in public. So all in all, we're all back to normal. I should be enjoying this.

Except I don't. I long for Kurt's arms around me. I enjoy even our arms brushing past each other as we both would reach the doorknob at the same time.

"Hey" I greeted him

"Puck" Oh, how I miss his voice saying 'Noah'. Man, I am changing. Turning into a sissy but for the first time in my life I could care less.

"Let me help you with that" I said indicating his bag

"Uh, Sure" He said. I slung my own bag over my shoulder and grabbed his stroller, Danny and Ganna was it?, and followed him.

The girls had returned to the living room and were having a whisper/shout fight. I laid back a little to hear what they were saying.

"What happened to him?"

"I dunno but he's been crying on and off for days now"

Oh, Shit.

I quickly walked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

I walk to the room. Kurt was still standing by the door way, hand on hip, haughty waiting for me.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously

He looks so adorable when he's suspicious

I smirked and said "Nunya"

"What nunya?"

"None ya business" I said, flashing him a big smiled "Ladies first" I said opening the door for him.

Our eyes grew wide and our mouths practically fell on the floor. I heard numerous curses tumble down Kurt's lips.

The room was big with a view of the beach. It had a big window where you can sit. A full body mirror was right next to the closet. And right in the middle of the room was the bed...

A single, queen sized, single mattress bed.

CRAP.

* * *

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey peeps! I had a really hard time writing this. Writer's block is seriously pissing me off. Again, I apologize for sucking.

You might have noticed we've changed our pen name. Apparently, Blue's prediction is right. At the end of the school year we'd have the rainbow. So it's **CrayolaBox16** from now on (Don't worry, I'll still be the ever annoying Pink :D )

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I'm still waiting for Chris Colfer to arrive at my door

Step in gift wrapping.:)

P.S. Guys! Watch this awesome PuckKurt video! Search 'Happy Ending Puck Kurt' The first video, its trailer style.

* * *

We slowly walk into the room, our mouths still agape.

"So how are we…?"

"I have no idea"

We placed our stuff down on the floor and turned to face each other.

"Soo…" I said getting awkward

"Yeah…" He said a blush erupting on his adorable cheeks.

We heard a knock on the door "Guys?" said Artie from the outside. "Mister Schuester is calling us"

"We better…" He said his face getting redder and redder with each passing moment. He looks so cute when he's flushed.

**Living Room**

"Okay, Guys" Mister Schuester said "Since it's already late, it's not very safe for you to go out. Em-I mean Miss Pillsbury and I are just going out for some food and supplies. Try not to burn down the house, okay?"

Everyone was still tired from the trip so we all decided to turn it.

"I'll just sleep in the couch" I told him, trying to skip the awkwardness

**11:30 pm**

I hate the night when I have insomnia. I've tried everything; counting sheep, drinking so much warm milk I think I'm about to puke, hell, I even stole Berry's IPod and played some classical music.

I got up from the couch, maybe the beach will help me relax. I have too much in my mind lately. Actually just one thing. One person to be exact.

Kurt.

I've been trying to trick myself to get over him. I mean, I stupidly ruined any chance I could have with him so I might as well give up. But there always that tiny part of my brain that tells me to fight the odds.

I have no idea who to listen to.

As soon as I step out, the cold sea breeze hits me like a truck. I ran back in a got a blanket.

I step back out and saw someone in the beach. He sat on the sand, hugging his knees. I could hear light sobs and singing as a step closer to him. _"I've got your picture in my wallet, and your phone number to call it, and I miss you more, whenever I think about you"_

Wait, I know that sweet voice.

"Kurt?"

I could see him stiffen in my call.

"Shit, Kurt. You shouldn't be out when it's probably negative 10 degrees!" I said.

"You're out" he said, his voice heavy with tears

"Well, I have a blanket. Here" I said. Sitting down next to him and wrapping the blanket around us.

My arm bushes against his, his skin was like cold steel.

"Man, Kurt, How long have you been out here?" I asked him, taking his hands and warming it with my own. "You're practically frozen!"

This it not a good way to start getting over Kurt.

"Thanks" He whispers.

This is ganna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, Got bored and I wrote this. Yes, I know, It's the exams once again so I am sad to tall y'all that I may not update for a while. MAY! So pray that I can breeze by this thing and pass!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own glee.

P.S. Please don't hate me.

* * *

We sat there in silence, the only sound to be heard was the crashing sounds of the waves. I hate silence. I could never take it. A question was practically burning a hole in my skull.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't"

"Suuure, And I'm in love with Miss Pillsbury"

"She is pretty…."

"Kurt!"

"It's none of your business so don't ask" He snapped

The silence falls on us again. Did I mention I hate silence?

I had a horrible habit of blurting our random stuff in the silence

"Burt and Ernie are more than room mates!"

I guess I still have it.

"Whaaaat?" He laughed. I love his laugh, it's so soothing.

"I can't take silence" I said.

I could feel him hesitating to lean on my shoulder

"I won't hurt you" I said

"Don't say promises you can never keep" he said and returns his gaze back to the sea.

"_The world would be a lonely place with the one who puts a smile on your face_" I softly sang.

"_So hold me 'til the sun burns out. I won't be lonely when I'm down_" He sang

"_Cause I've got you. To make me feel stronger_" I sang, facing him. His green-ish, blue-ish eyes staring at me

I start to lean in, his eyes flutter shut.

I could feel his cold lips against mine. My heart skips a beat. The clichéd fireworks erupt. The butterflies in my stomach are like in vitamin D. The-

"I can't. I'm sorry" He said. The tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Why not? I like you and I know you like me back"

"Noah, I can't subject myself to that kind of hurt again. I loved you but I need to let go of something I never had" and with that, he turns to leave

Love

He loved me

And he's letting go

I may be failing math but I'm not an idiot. I know love is worth fighting for. And I will

Cause I'm Noah bad-_fucking_-ass Puckerman.


	16. Chapter 16

I did this when I was supposed to be studying so blame the damn formulas:|

AN: I decided to go back to Kurt's POV. Why? Cause…

**THE END IS NEAR!**

And by near I mean like 10 more chapters or so.

Disclaimer: Has there been any major Puck/Kurt action in Glee? No? Well, Then I don't own glee.

I made this chapter extra long cause, well, I felt like it. :))))

IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! \m/

* * *

Honestly someone should place duck tape over Rachel's mouth. I mean, I love her and all but she is seriously getting annoying.

We were gathered around the coffee table. Mister Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were off somewhere "getting to know the area". (Pfft, As if) And Rachel had called up an emergency meeting (Apparently, She has the right since she was voted president. Damn) So after a lot of phone calls, all 12 kids were in the house.

I glanced around the house. My eyes finally landing on a certain mohawked teen who was at the opposite of me. Damn him.

_Why must the world torture me like this?_

He turns his head and faces me. A small smile forms on his lips. Damn him.

I shake my head and turn o face Rachel, as thought pretending I didn't even notice him.

I need to stop doing this. I mean, I was the one who ended it.

_It's not like you wanted it._

It was for your betterment! How many times have you cried over him? How many times have you gotten your heart broken?

_That's not the point! Love is worth it all at the end!_

Wait, Am I actually arguing with myself?!

"Kurt!" Rachel said, snapping me back to reality "What do you think?"

"I-er" Shit. See this is what you get for arguing with yourself.

_Oh, shut up!_

"It's uhm…" Crap "Erm"

"Well?!" She demanded.

"So what you're saying is" said Noah, saving my ass "We perform at this festival you were talking about"

"Why not?" Rachel said "It would get us very exposed to and public AND It would serve as a great practice for beating Vocal Adrenaline"

"But I thought Regionals would be ages from now." Brittney said confusedly

"That's not the point!"Rachel snapped, getting a bit impatient that no one has grasped the brilliance of her plan.

"I think it's great" Finn said "C'mon guys! It'll be fun!"

After a few more minutes of mindless arguing, everyone agreed.

The hardest part was probably song choice. Everyone wanted their own song. Mercedes said she wanted 'Bad girl' by Rihanna while Artie wanted to do 'Fireflies' by Own City. Rachel wanted to do 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne and weirdly Brittney wanted to do something from Hanna Montana.

"What about 'So Much Love' by the Summer Rocket?" Noah suggested.

Since the guys were tired from all the arguing, we all agreed.

"Majority wins!" Matt said, relieved that he doesn't have to do 'HoeDown ThrowDown'

Matt, Mike, Brittney and Santana agreed to choreograph the dance. (We banned Rachel to ever teach the choreography after the whole 'Push It' incident)

"Okay guys" Mister Schuester said. He had agreed to help us with the whole thing. He had, sadly, agreed with Rachel that this was a good practice for beating 'vocal adrenaline' (The two peas of the same pod. A very annoying-musically-inclined pod.) "Take five!" We all sat down around him while Miss Pillsbury, who had happily volunteered to be our Mom for the trip, cooked dinner. "Since this is practice for Regionals, where we need to perform a ballad, a duet and 2 group performances. Hm, we should practice at least one of those…"

"Ballad!" Rachel piped up.

"Okay…So who would be…?"

"Well, Mister Schue" Rachel said practically jumping off her seat "I have been-"

"I'll do it, Mister Schue" Noah said

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. We all love Rachel but it's feeling a lot like Rachel Berry the star and her back-ups than Glee club.

"Great, Puck!" Mister Schue said "It's good to see the guys finally rising up to the challenge. Well, it's already 9:30 and you guys look pretty tired so time to turn in. tomorrow is the performance so get enough rest"

We all said our good nights and turned in.

**Next Day, 6:00 am**

I staggered out of bed. I hate how my body is use to waking up so damn early. I crawl out of bed, trying to stop my hair from defying gravity.

**Kitchen **

"Hey, Kurt" said Noah. He was by the stove making bacon, eggs and pan cakes. "Take a seat. I'm making breakfast"

It's so weird seeing this side of Noah. The side he tries to hide under the tough exterior. Weird but nice. He smiled at me, a real smile. Not the smug smirks he shot half the female population of Lima, Ohio.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, bounding into the room like some rabbit on crack. "Ooh, Breakfast smells awesome" She said kissing Noah on the cheek. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my urge of ripping her head off from showing.

"Aw" I said playing the I'm-so-happy-for-you-guys-but-inside-I-want-to-scream-he's-mine-he's-mine-HE'S-MINE card. "I didn't know you guys were together"

"We aren't" Noah said quickly

"Then you two should get together" I said, jumping off the stool "Thanks for breakfast, Puck"

I stayed at the beach as the guys started waking up. Staring as the waves crashed beneath my feet. It's weird seeing the love of your life in the hands of another. You feel as though your world crashes around you. Who knew that one little gesture can break someone? Like the world seems darker in a way. And all of this was felt in the span of one minute.

"Hey" said a voice behind me. That sweet _sweet _voice.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

I did this when I should have been learning my formulas so sorry if it sucks.

AN: I'd like to let y'all know that Puck and Finn are friends in this fic(Me no like them fighting:( ) Quinn is also not pregnant:)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee but I do hope I get it for my birthday:D

AN2: Correction for chapter 16: It's the rocket summer not the summer rocket

IT'S My BIRTHDAY! :D March 16

* * *

"Hey Finn" I said, not even glancing at him.

"Hey" he said

It's weird how I used to be so in love with Finn. It feels like a billion years ago since I've been day dreaming about this adorable doofus.

And I say that with love and kindness.

"Oh, and this is my friend, Charlie. Charlie this is Kurt"

I looked up to see a tall, pale, blond hair, denim-blue eyed boy. He closely resembled Ryan-what's-his-face in _High School Musical._

"He's just like you…he's…Erm…you know….yeah"

"C'mon Finn, it's not hard to say it" Charlie said

"..Gay"

Charlie rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand "Hey"

"Hi"

He's cute, I thought. In a good boy mixed with a bad ass kind of way.

"I met him during football camp" Finn said "Forgot he lived here"

"Finn!" Called someone from the house.

We all glanced at the house to see Noah, looking royally pissed off.

"Finn, you go on" I said "Come sit down, Charlie"

**Puck's POV**

I' not jealous, I just wanted to know who Kurt was flirting with.

"S'up?" Finn said

"Who's he?"

"Who?"

"The guy Kurt's talking to"

"Oh, that's Charlie. He's gay" He said proudly

That idiot

I'm not jealous. I was being polite when I invited Charlie to breakfast.

"So what school do you go to Charlie?" Quinn asked. All 12 were around the table while Mister Schue and Miss Pillsbury were out for coffee and fresh air. Yeah, right.

"Julliard"

"Oh, So you're in college?" Artie asked

"Yeah. Freshman"

"What's your course?"

"Theater with a side of music"

Damn that impressive bastard

I looked at Kurt who was right beside Charlie. He was looking at him with so much admiration I wanted to kick him.

Charlie I mean.

I'm not jealous. It was an accident when I kicked him.

And like a domino effect his leg went up like a reflex and knocked down the pitcher of water right next to him. And down it went to his white shirt/wife beater.

"Dude!" Charlie said getting up "Why'd you kick me?"

"Noah! This is D&G!" He said looking at the orange juice stained shirt. "C'mon I'll help you clean up" They both left the table.

"What's wrong with you?!" Mercedes said getting up as well.

Soon all the girls followed her but not without shooting me a dirty look though.

"Dude? What's your problem?" Finn asked, not as harsh as the girls

"Accident" I lied

"Oh, Okay" he said, stupidly taking my lie "You better apologize though"

"Yeah, Yeah" I said reluctantly going up

I stalled for as long I can. I tied both my shoes(twice). Knocked down a vase and tried to look for the girls.

I reached Kurt's room and I heard laughter.

I peeked inside to see Charlie(Damn him) wearing a new shirt and the girls looking at him admirably. Kurt was beside him (Damn him, Charlie I mean)

Charlie's hand resting on his knee.

I'm not jealous. I was being a protective friend when I slammed the door open. "C'mom guys we gatta practice" I said ignoring the fact that it's only 9:30 in the morning. "Charlie, you know the way out"

"No" Kurt said "I'll show you out"

I could see them talking in the porch, laughing and arm touching. Disgusting.

Damn Charlie

"C'mon, Puck" Finn said "Practice"

I take one last look at the screen door where Kurt and Charlie were talking and they look like they're never leaving

This isn't a good start for operation: Win Kurt back.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

I've done it! I've reached 100 reviews! I am so freakin' proud!:D

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee. Sad:(

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I've never see everybody so damn nervous. And no one is even judging! I take a look around the room, everyone's jumping around, trying to shake of the nerves (seriously, does that it ever work?) but the person who looks most nervous was Puck who was pacing around the room, muttering to himself.

_I should say good luck or something._

_You're not suppose to care anymore right? You go Charlie now. You know, Charlie. Hunky college guy who's actually interested in you. _

_C'mon you're being a bad team mate._

_No! I'm being practical_

_You're being awful!_

_I'm over him, dammit! And wouldn't in show that you're really over him by talking to him without awkwardness?_

_Fine_

"N-Noah?" Crap. Why am I stuttering? I quickly compose myself and say "Noah?"

He looks up and instantly an amused smirk forms on his lips.

Damn him.

"Hey"

"Erm. Uhm" Damn him. He's the only person in the planet who can make me lose my composure. And Lady Gaga. "I just wanted to say good luck" I finish lamely.

"Thanks, Kurt" he smiles and envelopes me into a hug.

I suddenly smell the old leather from his jacket and instantly it all comes back. Every heart racing, tummy turning feeling comes back. Suddenly the name Charlie is forgotten. I want this. I want him. I want us. Together.

"Puck?" Finn said wrenching me from my dream. "You're on"

I give Puck a final pat on the back and walk away. Trying to figure out what I just thought of.

The rest of the glee club stayed backstage while Puck took center stage. They wore a simple costume consisting of a red shirt and black pants. Mister Schuester didn't want to waste time making costumes (I love him and all but making costumes is so not wasting time)

"Uhm, hi! I'm Puck" Puck said on stage. A couple hundred people looked at him expectantly. "Anyway, This song is for someone I really like but we got to a fight so, uhm, this is for you"

_**Hey, Slow it down.**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**Yeah, I'm afraid.**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**There might have been a time when I would give myself away.**_

_**Oh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn.**_

_**But now, here we are**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

_**Just don't give up.**_

_**I'm working it out.**_

_**Please, don't give in**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**I messed it up**_

_**Need a second to breathe **_

_**Just keep coming around**_

_**Hey, Whataya want from me?**_

Nobody understood who he was singing to. They were to transfixed at the fact that Puck was singing something from Adam Lambert

"Oh, Kurt!" Rachel said pulling me from the spot where I was watching Puck. The girl surround me, making me slightly afraid.

"Uhm, Yes?"

"Well" Quinn said shooting me a smile "we wanted to help you with Charlie so here" She said handing me this weird ear piece

"What's this suppose to be?"

"Oh, It's an ear piece! We hear whatever you hear and you hear whatever we say"

"Girls, this is very generous but-"

"Put it on" Rachel said bossily

We did the routine perfectly. And now were just hanging out and talking while the festival goes around.

"Did you ever notice how we never did the 'Love Songs' assignment?" I said to the girls, as we were hanging by the tables eating enchiladas

"We did"

"When?!"

"When you were sick at home"

"But how come Puck still came over to practice…?"

They shrugged at me and looked back at the crowd

"You did great" Charlie said as he came over and handed me a glass of punch

The girls walked away with smiles on their lips.

"Thanks, Charlie"

Charlie and I spent the whole night together.

I have to admit I'm confused. I like Charlie a lot. I mean, he's handsome, funny and incredibly talented. And he knows where he is. He's not hiding or anything. He's proud of who he is. He's not some confusing guy who sends incredibly mixed signals.

But there's Puck who I practically _love_ for a long time. But it's going anywhere. I mean, sure he just dedicated a song to me but he didn't even say my name, just 'you'. Doesn't that mean he's not quite ready to announce to the world that were dating. Because I deserve more than a secret relationship. I want the whole handing holding diner going walking in the park thing that Charlie is offering me.

But he's in college, right? In New York! Pretty sure he wouldn't move colleges just for his sophomore boyfriend.

Why is life so confusing?

"So uhm, this is me" I said. The festival just ended and he wanted to walk me back to the house.

"Er, yeah"

"Give him a hug. Give him a hug. Give him a hug. Give him a hug!" The girls chanted from the other line.

_Might as well. _

The hug was much more different from Puck's. I don't know why or how, it's just different. Different but nice.

I enter the empty house. Nobody's back yet. I grab a blanket and go straight to the beach. Maybe I could figure something out there.

After a few moments I could feel someone tapping me on the shoulder. "Kurt?"

"Huh?" I said a bit disoriented.

"You fell asleep" Puck said

I look around, I was still on the beach, sand was sticking all round my body

"How long have you been here?"

"Just now" Puck said. Weird, he sounded almost _nervous_.

**Puck's POV**

I was about to enter the house when I someone pulled me back outside.

"Rachel!" I nearly scream. Seriously, sometimes these girls freak me out. "What the hell?"

"We heard you" Mercedes said, I only notice now but all the girls are here.

"W-what?"

"You can't hide it anymore" Tina said "We heard you."

"I don't know what you mean" I said looking away.

Quinn took out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"Kurt?" I hear myself whisper from the recorder. "Are you asleep? Well, that's new. Here use me as a pillow *rustling of clothes* comfy? Wow, you really are asleep, are you? *pause* You know, I really like you. You made me like this you know*laughs* Man, I sound like a 10 year old with a school girl crush. But you know what? I don't care. Cause you know what? I love you. I, Noah Puckerman, is in love with you, Kurt Hummel."

Oh, Shit.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

HEY! PEEPS! Sorry for the lack of updates.

Anyway, School is about to start (June 9) so I decided to type this up before I go back to prison-I mean, school.

PS. Can someone help me get a Beta?

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Nor will I ever.

* * *

_Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit._

_I am not afraid of a bunch of girls. I am not afraid of a bunch of girls. I am not afraid of a bunch of girls._

"We don't like you, Puck" Rachel said bluntly

"I like Puck" Brittney said airily

"No you don't" Santana said slowly, trying to help her best friend to understand

"I don't like Puck"

Everyone shot Brittney a look and sent their attention back to Puck.

"We don't like you" Rachel started again "And frankly you don't even deserve Kurt's time"

"So listen up" Quinn said "Kurt's happy with Charlie. Ecstatic in fact. And if you break them apart I will shove my foot up your ass so hard you'll shit sideways."

"You hardly know the guy!" I scream at them

"We know him well enough to know he's better than you" Mercedes snarls at me.

"Look Puck" Tina said "We'll keep this easy for you; STAY. AWAY. FROM. KURT."

And with that they left me there, standing ad staring like an idiot.

I wake up the next morning a little groggy. It was out last day there. Tomorrow, at exactly 5 am we'd be boarding the buss and we'd be leaving this hell hole and stupid buttfuck Charlie.

I sit up from the couch , where I've been sleeping for the past days. As soon as we hit Lima, I'll start operation win Kurt back.

I inhale deeply, I could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen.

I stretch a little and get up, my back screaming in pain. Stupid couch. Tonight, I don't care what Kurt thinks, I'm sleeping on the bed.

_That's just an excuse to sleep right next to him_

_Shut Up._

**Kitchen**

"Oh, Hello Noah"

I tiredly looked up to see stupid Charlie and Kurt, wrapped in each other's arms as though they were just slow dancing moments ago, John Legend playing softly in the background. Kurt's cheeks were bright red. His smile the biggest I've ever seen. His eyes shining with love and happiness.

Stupid Craphead Charlie.

"Hey" I grumble back at them.

I don't get how Kurt could like this guy. I mean, look at him! Okay, so he's in college. Big deal? He's not even buff, I bet he doesn't even go to the gym.

"So Charlie" I say while grabbing some bacon they made "You watched the game last week end?"

"Sorry, No" HA! "I was a bit busy this week-end. I was at good will, helping at the soup kitchen"

I hear Kurt give a sigh of admiration, a sudden surge of hatred pounded through my body.

Stupid ass Charlie.

I take an angry bite at my bacon and instantly I swoon. This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

"I see you're enjoying the bacon" Kurt said an amused grin on his lips "Charlie made them"

Stupid Charlie and his amazing bacon.

The group slowly tickles in, small talk being exchanged over some breakfast.

"Oh hey" Charlie says to the group. Everyone turns to him and giving him their full attention.

Stupid Charlie, the attention grabbing shit head.

"Since it's your last day here, why don't I give you a tour of the place?"

After a few minutes, it was agreed; we'd have the tour in the morning and swimming in the beach at the afternoon

All with stupid assface Charlie.

**During the tour**

Okay, Why did I do this again?

Oh, yeah. Cause Finn said it'll be fun

Fun my ass.

The whole damn tour Charlie and Kurt were holding hands. And sometimes he'd bend his head low and whisper something at Kurt's ear, sending him in a fit of giggles. Like they were a couple.

A _couple_

They weren't supposed to be a couple!

_You don't have a right to get mad_, a part of my brain argues, _Kurt's not yours_

_I like him first!_

_Why can't you just let him go? He certainly gave you up. I mean, look at him, he's happy!_

_Go away!_

They haven't kissed yet, have they?

_So what if they kissed?_ That stupid part of him brain argues again _It's not like you and Kurt are a couple_

_Didn't I tell you to shove off?_

_Tell me to get away all you want, It's not like Charlie will_

_SHUT UP!_

The whole day, Charlie and Kurt turn from guy-I-just-met-days-ago to long-time-friends-turn-to–lovers. Even in the beach. While everyone was swimming, Kurt and Charlie stayed in the house, telling everyone that they had to stay indoors because they easily get sunburned.

Stupid shit head Charlie.

"You okay?" Finn asked as he plopped down next to me on my beach towel

"Yeah, Why are you asking?"

"Cause you've been muttering 'stupid fucking Charlie' to that hermit for ten minutes now"

"I haven't-"

"Don't lie to me. I've been watching you"

"I don't like him"

"Obviously"

"Kurt just met him. He could be a murderer for all we know"

"I went to camp with him. He's pretty cool"

"To you maybe, but to Kurt" I give a long look at the house where Charlie and Kurt were at "You never know"

"You have to stop babying him" Finn said in such a gentle tone, I wanted to punch him "He can take care of himself"

"I dunno…"

"C'mon you guys" Brittney said going towards us and grabbing our hands "We're playing volleyball"

We played until night fall, where the girls tied us 30-30

"C'mon guys" Rachel said "let's get back at the house. I need to finish packing"

**Living Room**

"Duuuuuuuude"

We walked into the living room to see Kurt sprawled across the couch and Charlie on top of him, fully clothed thankfully, each kissing each other fervently

Stupid Mother Fucking Charlie

They both broke apart as soon as they heard Mike

"I-er-hi" Kurt said, flushed yet smiling

Stupid Whore Face Charlie

"We were just-uhm" Charlie said, equally flushed "Watching TV"

"Whatever" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes "C'mon, we're making dinner. Heaven knows where Miss Pillsbury and Mister Schue are."

"I'll help" Charlie said immediately

"There's no need" Tina said briskly "You already did breakfast. Why don't you go to the porch or something?"

After 10 minutes of Kurt and Charlie leaving for the porch, I sneak into the living room, turn off the lights and sit on the chair that's near the door.

"Mmm" Kurt softly moaned "Charlie…"

"If you really enjoy it" Dumbass Charlie said huskily "Just say it and I'm yours"

"Puck!" Rachel called, drowning out Kurt's answer "Help us with the salad"

**Dinner( Where stupid Charlie was invited)**

During dinner, While I was arguing with Finn about fight club, Charlie stood up and softly tapped his glass with a fork

"Er-guys?" He said, getting everyone's attention. Everyone fell silent as Charlie turned to the person beside him. "Kurt, when we were talking yesterday, you said the only reason we can't be together is because of the distance. Well I called my professors today and they signed me up to a program called 'small town' where I go and study the theater program of a certain small town. And I've chosen Lima. SO for three weeks, I'll be staying in Lima. And I know that's not even near a long time but I really want you to give us a try"

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
